stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe
For the series most recent season, see: UHShe (Season 3). UHShe 'is an all female Ultra Hardcore series created by StacyPlays that premiered on June 28th, 2015. Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and the Mindcrack group where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a player dies, they drop a head, which can be used to the make Golden head. The last remaining player or team is the victor. History and Production 'Hosts ' The series is hosted by Minecraft YouTuber, StacyPlays. 'Server Hosting ' LearningMonkey is the person that hosts the server, but the name of the server is currently unknown. 'Players and Seasons ' Each season is recorded in one session; in one sitting. Most seasons feature multiple new player(s). Many of the known participants have collaborated with Stacy on another series, this includes iHasCupquake, LDShadowLady, AmyLee33, Strawburry17, and more. 'Requirements Although there are no set-in-stone requirements, Stacy does look for commitment with posting the episodes on the correct times and professionalism; she also does not pay attention to the subscriber count. The equipment a participant uses is not taken in account but must have a decent computer that can withstand an extended recording as UHShe can become lengthy.UHShe Season 2 After Call + BOO&A 'Distribution ' The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 4:00 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time). Episodes are relatively 16 minutes long. Series Overview *After Game Calls are not counted as an episode but are known as specials. 'Season 1 (2015)' TBA 'Season 2: Boo!HShe (2015)' TBA 'Season 3: Holiday Season (2015)' TBA Staff 'Organization ' *StacyPlays (S.1-present) 'Brand' *UHShe (S.1-present) *Boo!HShe (S.2 only) 'Intro Production (Sequence)' *FinsGraphics (S.1) *Unnamed Stacy's Friend (S.2) Gamemodes and Twists *Season 1 - Free-for-all, given one cake and a wolf spawn egg, use of flowers to craft golden apples *Season 2 - Teams of two, shrinking border *Season 3 - Free-for-all, shrinking border, a selection of four unique kits Channels and Participants *AmyLee33 (S.2) *AshleyMarieeGaming (S.1-S.2) *Aureylian (S.1-present) *Cybernova (S.2) *HeyImBee (S.1-present) *iHasCupquake (S.1-S.2) *Kaleidow(S.2-present) *LDShadowlady (S.1-present) *MKTheWorst (S.1-present) *MousieMouse (S.1-present) *NettyPlays (S.1-present) *Pip3rGames (S.2-present) *RealSquigGames (S.2) *SalemsLady (S.2) *Shubble (S.1-present) *StacyPlays (S.1-present) *Strawburry17 (S.3-present) *Yammy (S.1-present) List of UHShe participants : Main article: List of UHShe participants '' List of UHShe winners : ''Main article: List of UHShe winners '' Episodes : ''Main article: List of UHShe episodes Episode Participation : Main article: Episode Participation '' Elimination : ''Main article: Elimination '' Rank Table 'Text Color Code' * - 1st place * - 2nd place * - 3rd place 'Recurring Rankings' 'Twice (Two Times) *Aureylian ranked 9th place in season 1 and 2. Kills Table '''Individual List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' 'Teams''' Unable to Compete *DulJuice received an invitation to the first season but could not make it to the recording because she was busy working at a camp.Dul's Invitation **She most likely won't compete in future seasons as she has lost interest in gaming. Dul's Confirmation *Sqaishey also received an invitation but could not make it to the recording session.Sqaishey's Invitation *It was rumored that AmyLee33 and Aphmau were going to compete. **AmyLee33 eventually joined in the second season. *It is likely that GamingWithJen also received an invitation. *Stacy confirmed that there were more participants that she invited but decided not to compete.UHShe Q and A Trivia *''UHshe ''is a play on the word UHC, but subsititutes the letter "C" to the word "she". This is due to the series containing all female participants. *Stacy confirmed that her mom was the one that thought of the name "UHShe".Twitter ConfirmationName Confirmation *Stacy was inspired to create UHShe because she wanted a series that everyone can view, especially for girls that could see the participants playing a tournament like them and to create a community of a large and upcoming YouTubers where they'd come together.UHShe Q and A *Kaleidow, Mousie, MKTheWorst, and Shubble are the only participants in which Stacy has never met in person. Logos UHshe Logo 2.png|Season 1 UHshe Logo.png|Season 1 Alt UHShe 2 - Logo.png|Season 2 UHShe 2 - Logo 2.png|Season 2 Alt UHSheSeason3Logo.png|Season 3 References Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Ongoing series Category:UHShe